SONIC COLORS UNLEASHED ESPANOL
by THE SONIC BRONIE
Summary: Sonic se vuelve una vez más a su su forma Werehog junto con sus amigos wisp. Será de Sonic ahorre el planeta wisp tanto Dark Gaia y Eggman o será bajo su control? (Sonic Lost World WISPS INCLUIDOS)


_**SONIC COLORS UNLEASHED**_

_**CAPÍTULO 1 : El Comenzio**_

Todo comenzó el sábado por la noche en el espacio en una base de esa base que pertenece a ... Eggman ! La base es una fusión de la base de SONIC desatado y la base de diversión Park en sonic colors . "Este plan debe recibir lo que me diserve . " dijo Eggman a sus 2 robots ( Orobot y Curobot ) . " Ya apuesto jefe. " dijo Curobot . " Si el jefe es tu mejor plan todavía. '' Add Orobot . " Muhahaha ! " Rió Eggman después de lo que dijo que sus robots . '' Y lo mejor de todo lo que incluye la destrucción de Sonic . " luego regresó riendo pero fue interrumpido por una violación securety . Fue Sonic y Tails , de Sonic estaba en la parte delantera de la nave y Tails iba en el ascensor . Neiter Eggman , Orobt o Curobot notaron colas para subir en el ascensor todo lo que noté fue de Sonic , ya que todo esto era parte de su plan. Unos minutos más tarde un ejército de robots apareció frente de Sonic . "¡Fuego! " gritó Eggman y sus 2 robots . Sonic entonces empezó a correr estrecho a los robots e hizo ataques guiados como los robots que intentan matarlo . A continuación, un gran robot negro apareció frente a Sonic y trató de golpearlo como un panqueque , pero de Sonic sabía qué hacer que grabed la mano del robot FLIPED al revés después de que el robot explotó. Sonic siguió corriendo hacia delante y sacó un puño delante de él y destruyó una gran cantidad de robots . " Póngase en los dos. " dijo Eggman . Después Orobot y Curobot puso en el centro de control de Eggman con un robot gigante apareció donde están. "Vamos a aplastar este roedor . " dijo Curobot . (THE ROBOT PARECE EL ROBOT EN LA sonic VIDEO INTRO Uleashed ) . Eggman trató de calabaza de Sonic de Sonic , pero siguió adelante. Entonces disparó misiles Eggman en Sonic y después de todos los misiles perdidos ; Eggman le disparó a su mano robot extensible para coger de Sonic . Sonic siguió corriendo , pero luego tropezó para Eggman fue capaz de agarrarlo . Tan pronto como le grabed de Sonic intentó liberarse , pero él no podía por lo que sacó las Esmeraldas del Caos ! '' Jefe Look tiene las esmeraldas ! '' Gritó Curobot . Tan pronto como vio a Eggman las esmeraldas trató de jaula de él para de gonig Super Sonic , pero fue a finales de Sonic ya ha pasado super. Él salió de la inprisonment cerrado y después se cargó a su poder e hizo un Super Sonic Boom en el centro del robot y la destruyó. Eggman , Orobot y Curobot salieron del robot , pero estaban todavía en el centro de control y salió volando hacia la parte superior de la nave, Super Sonic se fue tras ellos. Cuando llegaron al centro de control funcionan correctamente y cayeron al suelo . " Por favor, sonic no te haga daño que he aprendido mi lección esta vez . " Eggman suplicó . " Eggman Gee si has jugado agradable tal vez no tendría que romper todos tus juguetes . " respondido de Sonic . "Sonic ! " gritó Tails . " Mira lo que he encontrado en el sótano de este lugar. " Sonic no podía creer lo que veía eran sus viejos amigos wisp y combinado a su alcance para hacer un Super Sonic que cambia de color (no hipersónico ) . Sonic se dio la vuelta y miró a Eggman y dijo: " Aprendí la lección eh . " Unos minutos más tarde Eggman apretó un botón y dijo: " Te tengo ! " Después de que los conductores eléctricos salieron él y electrificada Sonic y los mechones alrededor y salió de él y lo rodearon . A continuación, una explosión de energía salió de la nave y maldito planeta Wisp y la destruyó en muchos pedazos , y los planetas poseen Dark Gaia salió del centro. De vuelta en la nave de Sonic se convirtió en un Werehog de nuevo y los mechones se convirtieron en los mechones oscuros. " Usted monstruo, usted provocó otra Dark Gaia de otro planeta . " dijo de Sonic . "Si lo que usted dice de roedores , y que feo aspecto realmente le conviene . " respondió Eggman . Luego se presiona un botón que abre una ventana que se hicieron las esmeraldas , briznas , y Sonic ser aspirados fuera al espacio. "Sonic !" gritó Tails mientras volaba a tratar de ayudar a su amigo . " El plan ya está llegando a lo largo de un gran jefe" , dijo Curobot . " Sí , sí que lo es. Muhahahahahahahaha ! Respondió Eggman . Vuelta en el planeta mechón de su propio Dark Gaia se convirtió en gas que rodea al planeta.


End file.
